El Sorprendente Joven Araña
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: -que quien soy?, la historia de mi vida no es para los cobardes, son para los nobles de corazón, si alguien les dijera que es una historia feliz, que soy un chico el cual nada le importa, ese alguien mentiría, pero en esta historia, recordaremos estas palabras: Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad, este es mi don, mi maldición. que quien soy? Soy El Joven Araña.
1. Chapter 1

**El Sorprendente Joven Araña.**

 **Yo y Rockerith: hola amigos les saludan Alex no Kitsune y Rockerith en esta nueva historia.**

 **Rockerith: déjenme les digo que a Alex se le vino la idea de este fic debido a siempre ver las películas del Hombre Araña.**

 **Yo: que puedo decir en mi defensa, es mi súper héroe favorito desde que era niño y se me vino a la cabeza esta idea de fic.**

 **Dije apenado rascándome la cabeza con mi mano derecha, en eso aparece mi hermano Mano.**

 **Mano: ni que lo digas tu fiesta de 6 años fue de Spider Man y te disfrazaste de él, veías todas sus películas y series cuando eras niño y tienes esa camisa negra con la araña, hasta tienes el soundtrack de la 1era película en tu celular.**

 **Yo: QUIEN PIDIO TU OPINION INU NO TEME.**

 **Mano: nadie solo quise decirlo idiota.**

 **Yo: eso es todo Manolangas.**

 **Y empezamos la pelea característica mientras Rockerith solo nos veía con una gota de sudor en la nuca.**

 **Rockerith: ya había oído de las peleas de hermanos pero esto es ridículo, ok en estos momento seré yo quien suba este nuevo fic y esperemos les guste y sin más capítulo 1 inicie historia.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **El Hombre Araña ha muerto pero su legado e ideales sigue vivo, sigan a Max Parker en su aventura protegiendo la ciudad de Nueva York como el nuevo amigable Vecino, El Sorprendente Joven Araña.**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap. 1 El nuevo héroe.

La ciudad de Nueva York, no pasaba nada interesante, las personas iban a sus trabajos en el caso de los adultos y de los jóvenes a la escuela, los vehículos transitaban las calles de la gran manzana, el Time Square era visitado por un gran número de personas, si nada interesante pasaba en la ciudad-FUERA DEL CAMINO…-claro excepto por el gran camión que estaba lleno de dinero del banco que estaba siendo conducido por un criminal y la policía lo perseguía por las calles.

Mientras tanto en unas calles cercas del lugar-no pudo creer que me haya quedado dormido, tengo que darme prisa si no, no llegare a tiempo-era lo que decía un chico de 13 años de cabello negro algo alborotado de ojos azules los cuales estaban tras unos lentes, tenía puestos unos pantalones negros al igual que sus tenis, una camisa de manga corta roja encima de otra de manga larga blanca y una mochila azul en la espalda; este chico se llama Max Benjamín Parker; en eso ve camión siendo perseguido por los autos de la policía pasando una calle adelante-(tal parece es hora de ser héroe)-pensó al momento de entra corriendo a un callejón oscuro. De regreso a la persecución el camión estaba pasando por una calle en sentido contrario chocando con casi todo auto que iba pasando, en eso uno de los autos salió volando por el choque he iba directo hacia los peatones que intentaron cubrirse del impacto inminente pero este jamás llego, al fijarse vieron que el auto suspendía en el aire producto de unas redes las cuales lo sostenían, lo único curioso de estas redes es que parecían-mira una telaraña-dijo una de las civiles, en eso una figura paso columpiándose directo al persecución-ATRAPALOS ARAÑA-.

Y esa figura ere un chico vestido de un traje de color negro en las piernas y líneas blancas en los costados hacia la cintura, botas blancas, un tipo de camisa de manga corta ajustada de color negro, con blanco en la espalda y los costados con una raña de color blanco en el pecho y otra de color negro en la espalda (N.A: las arañas son como las de The Amazing Spider Man 2), unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y un tipo de mascara de color negro con ojos triangulares blancos que solo cubría sus ojos y dejaba ver su cabello negro y boca.

El chico siguió columpiándose hasta que logro llegar a la puerta de conductor del camión y tocar el vidrio-señor criminal-hiso señas para que el conductor bajara la ventana-hola como esta soy El Sorprendente Joven Araña o llámeme teje redes o Joven Araña sin el Sorprendente pero no me llames tarde para cenar entendido-dijo extendiendo la mano tan solo para que el conductor le intentara dar un golpe en la cara que logró esquivar-que no das la mano o eres de los que abrazan- -soy de los que asesinan-dijo el criminal tomado una pistola e intentando dispar a nuestro joven héroe-ok, entiendo- y va directo al techo del camión y vio como a unos metros pasaba una viejecita por la calle-nos vemos tengo que ayudar a alguien más-y salió directo a la ancianita; el camión ya estaba por atropellar a la señora pero esta fue retirada por el Joven Araña que la dejo en la acera-espero este bien-dijo el joven quitándole el polvo-si lo estoy, mucha gracias eres un gran chico- -no se preocupe solo hago mi deber, y si no es molestia tengo que irme hay algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme-y con una seña de sus manos la telaraña salió de su muñeca y fue directo a la persecución de nuevo. El camión iba más rápido intentando perder a los oficiales pero de repente dejo de moverse, el criminal oprimió el acelerador para moverse pero seguía igual y al fijarse vio que el camión era detenido por una gran cantidad de redes, en eso salió del camión para intentar tomar el dinero que podía e irse pero de repente fue capturado por unas cuerdas -te dije que volvería-dijo una voz detrás de él y al voltearse vio a nuestro amigable héroe sentado en un semáforo, en eso llego la policía-muchas gracias araña-dijo uno de los oficiales-no hay problema ya saben que me gusta ayudar-y en eso se empezó a el sonido de su celular( watch?v=WIkH3V3wUiM) luego lo saco para ver la imagen de una chica de cabello rubio suelto de ojos azules sonriendo -si me disculpan me tengo que ir-y sacando una red de su muñeca se columpio contestando la llamada-si hola Jess, si ya sé que voy tarde, pero es que me entretuve en el camino, si ya voy en camino solo espera-.

Unos minutos después nos enfocamos en el edificio de una escuela secundaria para ser exactos pero cerca de ella nuestro héroe ya con su ropa de civil estaba corriendo para llegar-voy a llegar, voy a llegar, voy a llegar-y antes de entra por las puertas estas se cierran de golpe y el peli negro se dio tremendo golpe en la puerta-casi lo logro-murmuro adolorido mientras se sobaba la cara-pst, Max por aquí-y giro un poco la cabeza y vio que una ventana estaba abierta y en ella estaba la rubia que lo llamo-rápido entra-y rápido entro por ella-gracias por ayudarme Jess-dijo el oji azul dándole una sonrisa a la chica, esta chica era maso menos un año menor que el peli negro, vestía de un jean color cielo, una blusa de color azul, una chamarra roja y tenis blancos-no hay de que hermano-esta chica era Jessica May Parker la hermana menor de nuestro joven protagonista-esta vez que te distrajo, un robo a una joyería, alguien estaba por caer o un incendio-pregunto la rubia a su hermano que solo sonrió divertido-ninguna, fue una persecución a un camión-y así siguió su plática mientras caminaban por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, al llegar a una aula en la cual había una gran cantidad de estudiantes sentados pero no había ningún profesor-que suerte tenemos de que aún no llegue la profesora-dijo aliviado el oji azul-si imagínate que hubiera pasado si..- -que hubiera pasado si que señorita Parker-dijo una voz detrás del par de hermanos que lentamente se voltearon y vieron a una profesora de unos 34 años de cabello marrón y ojos negros la cual llevaba de ropa una falda café que le llegaba a las rodillas unas botas negras de tacón, una playera de manga larga blanca debajo de un chaleco de color verde-yo…este…bueno…-decían incoherentemente los oji azules mientras que casi todo el salón se reía de ellos-mejor siéntense, la clase está por comenzar, no sé cómo es posible que siendo los hijos de los antiguos mejores estudiantes de esta escuela tengan esta manía de llegar tarde, aunque su padre la tenía-y al escuchar la mención de su padre ambos hermanos agacharon la cabeza recordando al difunto Peter Parker-ok, profesora Marie-y así ambos se fueron a sentar pero cada quien en una butaca diferente-siempre llegando tarde no es así Max-dijo una chica a lado del peli negro, la chica es de cabello blanco el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos negros cual la noche, la chica lleva unos jeans azules y unos tenis de color negro, una camisa negra con la imagen de la cara de un gato en él y una chaqueta negra sobre la camisa-ya sabes las razones por las cuales llego tarde Susan-le contesto el peli negro a su amiga Susan Hardy la única hija de Felicia Hardy mejor conocida como Black Cat, ambos era amigos de infancia inseparables, y también un dolor de cabeza cuando hacían travesuras.

Paso un rato y ahora se encontraba en la clase de educación física, materia la cual Max (imaginen algún tipo de vestimenta de la clase de educación física) detestaba, tal vez sus poderes le ayudaran pero para mantener su identidad secreta tenía que poner un bajo perfil y una gran distancia de parentesco entre él y el Joven Araña ósea parecer un chico debilucho y pasar por las burlas de los demás-esta mañana aran un recorrido de obstáculos, cada uno pasara por aquí-mostrando que toda la cancha estaba llena de obstáculos los cuales varían desde una gran pared, llantas, y cualquier otra cosa-(perfecto simplemente perfecto)-pensó disgustado el oji azul de lentes, esto no podía empeorar-y empezaremos con Max Parker-ok si empeoro, el peli negro se puso al inicio del recorrido y fue a atravesarlo y tal y como se esperaba el fingió dificultades al hacerlo y recibe las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros pero ánimos de parte de su hermana y su mejor amiga, cuando termino el recorrido se puso a un lado del profesor-vas mejorando, tardaste 30 segundos menos, antes tardabas más Max-y así siguió la clase pasando alumno tras alumno.

Paso el tiempo y ahora se encontraban en la cafetería, los 3 se encontraban sentados en una mesa comiendo, o bueno solo las dos chicas, ya que ellas traían su almuerzo pero Max compro algo de la cafetería y seguía viendo algo parecido a un tipo de puré, la cual no parecía ser comestible-estoy seguro de que vi que se movió-dijo apuntando al puré pero solo recibió una risilla de parte de su hermana y una mirada extrañada de Susan-no puedo creer, tú te la pasas peleando contra criminales, uno que otro súper villano, pero te quejas de la comida de la cafetería- -una cosa es pelear para proteger a la ciudad, y otra la comida de la cafetería, la cual en mi opinión no parece comestible, sobre todo este puré-dijo apuntando al plato pero el puré ya no estaba, los 3 movieron sus cabezas hasta que lograron ver la comida la cual estaba arrastrándose fuera de la cafetería bajo la mirada de los demás alumnos que alejaron sus platos de ellos, Max le dirigió una mirada la cual le decía claramente "se los dije"-hola Max, chicas-fue la voz que se escuchó y vieron llegando a un chico el cual estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, al igual que sus zapatos, su camisa y una chaqueta de cuero, cabello negro largo y sus ojos también negros-hola Barthon, las sabanas se te quedaron pegadas o que amigo-le regreso el saludo el oji azul, ese chico era Barthon Blaze (N.A: muchos se dirán porque este chico se llama como el padre del Ghost Rider y pues les aclarare ,más adelante su duda)-para que preguntas cosas que ya sabes la respuesta Max-contesto el oji negro sentándose junto a ellos-no vas a comprar nada Barthon-pregunto la albina, pero el Blaze solo las miro como si nada y contesto-no tengo hambre, y además no estoy loco como para comer algo de aquí, vi como un tipo de puré salía arrastrándose de aquí- dijo alzando los hombros y sentándose junto a ellos.

Y así siguió su plática, al menos así continuo hasta que Max y Jess sintieron un hormigueo en la cabeza-(sentido Arácnido activado)-pensaron ambos al momento de saltar tomando a sus amigos y la pared detrás de ellos explotara llamando la atención de los demás alumnos.

Cuando se levantaron se fijaron en que provoco la explosión y vieron que de los escombros salía una persona de traje negro y una armadura de color verde, con unas aspas en los brazos, y un casco cónico con apretura en la boca y los ojos-ese no es Torbellino-pregunto el oji negro a sus amigos-no, es el doctor Doom-le contesto con sarcasmo la peli blanca-obvio que es Torbellino, pero la pregunta es que hace aquí-agrego la rubia.

-oye, deja en paz a los estudiantes-y entrando por el agujero en la pared, apareció una mujer de unos 30 años, de cabello castaño y ojos jade, tenía unas mallas negras en las piernas, unas botas de color amarillo, en la parte superior un tipo de camisa ajustada negra con toques amarillos sin mangas, unos guantes de color amarillo que llegaban hasta los hombros y un tipo de orejeras las cuales parecían antenas y aparte esta mujer tenía una estatura menor como la de un insecto y de su espalda salían unas alas de insecto-avispa-dijeron los cuatro al ver a las súper heroína también miembro de los Avengers-me las pagaras chica insecto-y Torbellino fue directo hacia Avispa como un tornado (ohh, la ironía, ir como un tornado cuando su nombre es torbellino)-enserio, siempre dices los mismo pero ya sabemos cuál es el resultado, el mismo de siempre-dijo la castaña la cual de sus manos empezaron a salir disparos de luz amarilla las cuales atacaban al de verde armadura; mientras que con los chicos-no creen que necesite ayuda-pregunto la rubia en susurros a los demás mientras los demás alumnos solo se mantenían observando a una prudente distancia-no parece necesitarla- -aun así la ayudaremos por si acaso Barthon-concluyo el oji azul mientras los 4 salían corriendo de la cafetería.

De regreso a la pelea Avispa seguía atacando con sus aguijones a Torbellino, y uno de ellos le da en el oji izquierdo y lo cubre con ambas manos, en eso fue volando rápidamente hacia él, pero no se esperó que volviera a girar con mayor fuerza y el viento la mandara a chocar contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.

-ahora acabare contigo insecto-y estaba por golpearla de no ser porque dos redes se pegaron en sus brazos deteniéndolo-no te enseñaron a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo una voz detrás de el-y también a que no se debe golpear a las mujeres-dijo otra a cual era femenina. Y detrás de él se encontraba Max con su traje del Joven Araña y Jess también con un disfraz en cual era unas mallas rojas carmesí, unas botas azules con telarañas, un vestido de maga corta de color azul y roja en la espalda, con una araña negra en el pecho y telaraña, y una azul en la espalda, tiene guantes que le llegan hasta los codos de color azul y una máscara como la de Max pero azul, en eso ambos se impulsan con otra red en el suelo para golpearlo en la cara y lanzarlo varios metros alejándolo de Avispa mientras ellos se acercaban hacia ella-oye estas bien- Jess le daba golpecitos intentando despertarla, pero en eso el sentido arácnido aparece y esquivan un golpe del Villano giratorio-van a pagar por eso par de insectos-mientras veía a los hermanos pegados en la pared-arácnidos, las arañas son arácnidos-le explico el peli negro-pero creo que estarás muy ocupado con otro asunto para poder recordarlo-agregó la rubia en el momento de que Torbellino fuera sujetado por una cadena-pero que esta-y después recibió una patada en la cara que lo lanzo lejos otra vez, en ese momento llegaron Susan y Barthon, Susan ahora usaba un traje de expandes negro con botas blancas, una falda corta igual blanca una camisa la cual solo cubría su pecho, guantes hasta los codos de color blanco, y una máscara de porcelana con forma de gato blanca, y Barthon seguía con su misma vestimenta, la única diferencia es que tenía una máscara negra la cual cubría su boca y sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

-quienes son ustedes grupo de mocosos-pregunto molesto el súper villano-con mucho gusto, primero las damas-ofreció el chico arácnido mientras las féminas le lanzaron un golpe doble-yo soy la Espectacular Chica Araña- -soy White Cat Girl-y después Torbellino fue lanzado hacia los chicos, Barthon solo le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo lejos y después atraparlo con una cadena-soy Ghost Rider, el Vengador Fantasma-y lo jalo mientras Max salía corriendo hacia el-y yo, soy El Sorprendente Joven Araña, recuérdalo-y le dio un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula que lo lanzo al aire y al caer quedo inconsciente.

Después de eso, los civiles y algunos de los estudiantes que vieron lo que paso comenzaron a aplaudir al grupo de héroes juveniles, se oían gritos de varias personas en el lugar, entre ellos se escuchaban como "son lo máximo" "los amamos" y se oían también a varias personas pidiendo una cita a uno de los héroes-que paso aquí-se escuchó la voz de avispa la cual recupero la conciencia cuando escucho los gritos de los estudiantes y los civiles y estaba en su tamaño humano-está bien señorita-pregunto el vengador fantasma a la castaña la cual se estaba tomado la cabeza-si estoy bien, me duele la cabeza pero estoy bien- -nos alegramos, cuando vimos que necesitaba ayuda rápido vinimos a ayudarla-dijo la chica arácnida mientras que la Avenger se quedó mirando al par de hermanos- ustedes no son los hijo de Araña?-y ambos asintieron mientras la heroína mayor sonrió-ya me diecia que era imposible que alguien más tuviera poderes arácnidos, a parte tú tienes un parecido con tu padre-eso ultimo le fue dirigido al de traje negro y blanco el cual solo sonrió orgulloso al ver que le decían que era igual su padre-a todo esto donde esta Torbellino aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar él y yo- -no se preocupe, él está allí-le señalo la peli blanca al súper villano inconsciente en el suelo y atado por unas telarañas cortesía de la rubia-bueno, ya no será necesario-y de uno de sus bolsillos saco una tarjeta de color blanco con detalles rojos y una gran A con unos triángulos como flecha y en un cuadro su imagen, después la toco con su dedo y hablo-Tony, soy Janeth, necesito que vengan por Torbellino estoy frente a la escuela secundaria Midthawn-y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo-bueno ya llame para viniera por él, por cierto, no deberían estar en la escuela ustedes 4-y en la cabeza de los chicos algo hiso clic y salieron del lugar los hermanos arácnidos con las telarañas, el chico vengador montando una motoneta la cual llamo al silbar, y la chica gato con una cuerda de rapel que salieron de su muñeca.

Ya habiendo pasado unas horas desde esa batalla, nuestros héroes ya habían salido de la escuela e iban directo a sus hogares a descansar después de un día de escuela y pelea contra supervillanos-que tienen pensado hacer para este fin de semana -pregunto Jess a sus amigos-no tengo planes siendo sincera-respondió la peli blanca-mamá ira a una ciudad para una gran noticia, así que tendré la casa sola un par de días-contesto el oji negro mientras al oji azul de lentes se le ocurría una gran idea-que les parece si hacemos una maratón de películas en tu casa esta noche Barthon- -no veo por qué no, pero que sean películas de terror quiero ver si es que resisten-aclaro el peli negro mientras sonreía de lado. Minutos después llegaron a un vecindario y en eso cada quien fue distintas direcciones, Susan a una casa a lado de ellos, Barthon a una en frente, y los hermanos a una al lado de la de la peli blanca.

Entraron a su casa y dejaron sus mochilas y entraron a la cocina en la cual se encontraba una mujer de unos 37 con su cabellera rubia larga atada a una coleta baja, de ojos azules, y tenía unos pantalones pesqueros de color azul, unos zapatos de color negros, blusa de color blanca con un chaleco de color negro encima, era Gwen Parker de soltera Stacy, la viuda de Peter Parker (N.A: para aquello que son fanáticos de la pareja Peter x Marie Jane también me agrada esa pareja, es mas en un principio tenía la idea que ella fuera la esposa de Peter, pero me agrada Gwen y quise que aunque sea en mi historia, Peter y Gwen tuviera una linda vida) -Max, Jessica que bueno que llegaran- y fue a abrazar a los chicos-estamos bien mamá-pero su madre hiso un ceño el cual hacia solo cuando ellos no le contaban algo importante, como la pelea contra Torbellino por ejemplo-(odio esa mirada)-pensaron ambos mientras su evitaban que su cara mostrara nerviosismo-si nos permites tenemos que ir a cambiarnos-dijeron ambos y se fueron corriendo hasta sus cuartos, el cuarto de Max era como el de cualquier chico de 13 años, repleto de posters de bandas de rock, una televisión en un ropero frente a su cama, un mueblito de noche en el cual se encontraban unos cuantos comic y libros y un marco con una foto a lado de su cama, se quitó la mochila y la puso a un lado de su cama y se acostó en ella, mientras pensaba en lo pesado que fue el día, detuvo un robo de un camión, la clase de educación Física, pelear contra un Súper Villano.

Luego su vista se dirigió a la foto en el mueblecito y la tomo, en ella salían un niño de 10 años de cabello negro y ojos azules tras unas gafas, una niña de 9 años de cabello rubio corto y ojos igual azules, esos eran él y su hermana ambos sonriendo, y otras dos personas, las cuales serían unas versiones mayores de los niños, la mujer rubia la cual sonría y abrazaba a ambos niños y un hombre de pelo negro y ojos también azules el cual le revolvía el cabello al pequeño, esos eran su madre, y su fallecido Padre Peter Parker.

Pasaron 3 años desde que paso ese trágico suceso, de uno de los cajones saco un pedazo de tela roja con líneas negras casi en forma cuadriculada, esa era la máscara de su padre la cual estaba rota en la parte de la boca y de uno de los ojos-(siempre me había preguntado, como es que lograbas hacer casi todo, porque siempre seguías adelante, por razones como esa siempre te he admirado, Papá)-y la volvió a guardar justo en eso- Max, Jessica bajen por favor- su madre los llamo desde la sala y con eso salió de su habitación seguido de su hermana que salió de la suya.

-que pasa mamá-pregunto Jess y es eso ambos vieron que en la sala no solo estaba su madre, sino también se encontraba Avispa y también un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos no podían verse ya que traía puestas una gafas oscuras y por ultimo iba vestido con un traje de empresa.

-hola pequeños, es bueno verlos otra vez-saludo la súper heroína mientras Gwen les dirigió un ceño fruncido a sus hijos ya que sus hijos no le contaron algo importante-algo que decir, Max Benjamín y Jessica May Parker Stacy- -creo que eso tengo que decirlo yo-opino la castaña mientras contaba lo que ocurrió en la pelea de hace rato-chicos-y su mirada se dirigió a sus hijos los cuales estaban muy nerviosos-algo en su defensa para no habérmelo contado- -no queríamos preocuparte-.

Y el hombre castaño que se había quedado observando lo sucedido decidió por fin hablar-bueno no sé si me conozcan al menos no ustedes dos-dijo mientras señalaba a los jóvenes- pero me presento, Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man-los chicos abrieron los ojos ya que frente a ellos se encontraba no solo el jefe de Stark Industries, sino también el líder de los Avengers-y por lo que me contaron, y por recomendación de Avispa; Joven Araña y Chica Araña, fueron seleccionados para el programa New`s Avengers-.

 **Nuevos héroes aparecieron, las aventuras de nuestro nuevo héroe comienzan, que más pasara, en el próximo capítulo:** **New´s Avengers?**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: después de todo una de las creaciones de Alex les ha sido mostrada.**

 **Manolangas: y si quieren dejen reviews.**

 **Yo: y hasta la Próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. New s Avengers?

**El Sorprendente Joven Araña.**

 **Yo: hola de regreso amigos nuestros, a este nuevo capítulo del fin El Sorprendente Joven Araña.**

 **Rockerith: es bueno estar de regreso debo decirlo.**

 **Yo: también lo digo es buen tenerte de regreso Rockerith, no sabes la ayuda que me hiso falta.**

 **Rockerith: perdón por no ayudarte antes, pero me sucedió otro imprevisto.**

 **Yo: tranquila, que tal si contestamos los reviews y comenzamos el capítulo.**

 **Rockerith: ok:**

 **Hugoyvm: me alegra que te guste.**

 **Anakin Namikaze: le alegra que te gustara, y también saco algunas partes de las series para ayudarse.**

 **Yo: listo ahora.**

 **Ambos: QUE INICIE CAPITULO 2.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

cap.2 New´s Avengers?

Nuestros jóvenes héroes se encontraban en estos momentos muy sorprendidos; y como no estarlos no todos los días llega a tu casa el director de una de las industrias más conocidas de casi todo mundo y también líder del equipo de los héroes más poderosos del planeta a decirte que fuiste elegido para el programa de los New`s Avengers. ¿Qué rayos eran los New`s Avengers?, luego lo descubrirían primero se ocupaban de lo actual.

En estos momentos los chicos vestidos con sus trajes de héroes junto con Gwen y los Avengers estaban viajando por el cielo de la ciudad de Nueva York directo a cierto punto.

-no puedo creer que en estos momentos nos encontremos en unos de los Venga jets con dos miembros de los Avengers –eran las palabras de la Chica Araña la cual estaba viendo la ciudad desde unas de las ventanillas y sonreía a mas no poder –esto debe ser un sueño, que alguien me pellizque…..AUCH –dio un grito debido a que su hermano le había pellizcado el brazo izquierdo

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE MAX?-

-tú dijiste que lo hiciera –

Y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, una gran Mansión en la cual había unos portones con el símbolo de una A.

Y cuando aterrizaron en el patio trasero fueron al interior de la mansión.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron muy grandes por debajo de su máscara, la sala de estar era en pocas palabras, fabulosa, y si así era la sala se estaban preguntando como sería el resto de la Mansión.

-así que no solo nosotros fuimos llamados-

Eso les llamo la atención a los dos jóvenes arácnidos para girar su mirada y sorprenderse al ver quien más estaba junto con ellos en el lugar.

-Barthon, Susan –

Y así era, sus dos amigos y compañeros jóvenes héroes se encontraban en el lugar pero no solo ellos se encontraban también habían dos personas acompañándolos a ellos.

A Susan lo acompañaba una mujer muy parecida a Susan, la cual tenía el mismo cabello blanco pero mucho más largo y lacio, sus ojos eran la única diferencia entre ellas pues estos eran de un color verde esmeralda. La mujer se encontraba vestida con unos jeans azules ajustados, unas zapatillas negras, una blusa de color violeta y una gabardina negra. Era bastante fácil saber que esta persona era Felicia Hardy la muy reconocida Black Cat, también la madre de Susan.

La otra que acompañaba a Barthon era también una mujer de cabello rubio corto, la cual llevaba una falda de color negra, una camisa de manga corta blanca y un saco de color negro, ella era Roxanne Blaze la madre de Barthon.

-que tal amigos –dijo Susan mientras se acercaba a sus amigos junto con Barthon y las madres de estos dos –y ¿cómo reaccionaron cuando les dijeron sobre esta iniciativa? –

-bueno….pues nos sorprendimos, aunque eligieron un mal momento para hablar de esto en casa –dijo Max mientras daba una ligera mirada a su madre la cual no apartaba la mirada de ella y de su hermana.

-déjenme adivinar la genio rubia no tomo muy bien el hecho de que ustedes se enfrentaran a un súper villano –hablo Felicia mientras se acercaba y pararse a un lado de su hija y mirar a Gwen –pensé ya estarías acostumbrada al hecho de que tu hijo hiciera esto después de un año que el comenzó y con su hermana mi hijo y Barthon uniéndosele –

Gwen solo frunció el ceño mientras veía a la peli blanca en frente de ella, tal vez ella no tuviera problema con el hecho de que su hija hiciera esto pues ella misma la entreno desde pequeña y quería que ella le diera la mala suerte a los malos, pero ella misma no quería que sus hijos hicieran cosas como está a esta tierna edad en su opinión sobre todo su hijo el cual había iniciado a la edad de 12 años.

Ella estaba orgullosa de que sus hijos quisieran seguir los pasos de su padre de proteger al que no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco quería perderlos así como perdió a Peter.

-hola Gwen, Felicia ¿cómo han estado? –hablo Roxanne queriendo intervenir en lo que podría ser una segura pelea entre ambas ya que conocía de sobra el cómo se llevaban ambas mujeres, ambas enamoradas del mismo hombre, pero solo una logro tener el corazón de este.

-pues bien Roxanne, solo que voy a castigar a mis hijos después de esto –dijo Gwen mientras veía a su dos hijos los cuales abrieron muy grande los ojos bajo sus máscaras al escuchar esto último –no crean que se salvaron jovencitos –

-[es bueno tenerlos aquí señores] –hablo una voz en la habitación haciendo que tanto Max como Jessica se pusieran en guardia, Susan sacara sus garras y Barthon preparara sus cadenas mientras que las mujeres solo se quedaron de pie como si nada – [descuiden Jóvenes Parker, Hardy Y Blaze no voy a lastimarlos, me presento soy la Inteligencia Artificial de la Mansión J.A.R.V.I.S] –

-la inteligencia Artificial creada por Tony Stark la cual también se ocupa del funcionamiento de la armadura de Iron Man –dijo Max al reconocer ese nombre cuando su padre le había hablado de la inteligencia Artificial.

-[así es Joven Araña, es igual de listo que su padre] –dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras que el joven héroe solo se rasco la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-por cierto ¿vendrá alguien a atendernos? –Pregunto la madre de Barthon mientras veía su reloj –es que la dijeron que nos darían un tour por la torre por uno de los miembros y tengo que regresar al trabajo pronto –

-[así será señorita Blaze, de hecho el doctor Pim debe estar aquí pronto] –

-de hecho ya estoy aquí –y de la nada apareció un hombre en un traje amarillo con guates, botas, cinturón y parte del pecho, hombreras negras y en el pecho había un símbolo de una avispa amarilla y sobre el traje tenía una bata de laboratorio.

Dicho hombre no tenía la máscara puesta revelando un cabello rubio castaño y ojos castaños.

-sentimos el retraso –dijo Avispa en su forma miniatura volando al lado del hombre de traje Amarillo y negro –pero tuve que sacar a Hank a rastras de su laboratorio –dijo para luego volver a su tamaño normal.

-era un experimento muy importante Janeth…bueno sean bienvenidos a la Mansión de los Avengers, la sede original de los Avengers desde que estos fueron fundados…en un principio fue el museo de la Fundación María Stark hasta que Tony le dio otro uso, fue la sede hasta que fue destruida en un ataque y fue cambiada por la Torre que hoy en día es la sede actual –decía Hank mientras que los demás veían todo el lugar en su alrededor –luego fue reconstruida pero fue usada como lugar turístico pues no queríamos que nadie supiera que está siendo usada y atacaran nuevamente –

-¿entonces porque estamos aquí? –pregunto Jessica mientras levantaba la mano.

-pues en cierto modo aunque algunos súper villanos saben que podríamos llegar a usarla, tampoco saben que la estamos usando…se podría decir que están ocultos a plena vista –

Y los jóvenes héroe entendieron esto con mucha claridad.

-y como saben la Mansión está siendo dirigida por J.A.R.V.I.S. lo que sea que necesiten él se los dará – dijo Janeth mientras apuntaba al techo de la mansión como queriendo aclarar las cosas.

En eso comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la Mansión hasta llegar a la cocina de esta en donde había de todo lo necesario.

-la cocina está completa con todo y Chef –y en eso de uno de los refrigeradores de la cocina Max y Barthon sacaron lo necesario para hacerse unos emparedados y después comérselos bajo la mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué? –

-tenemos hambre y mi almuerzo de la cafetería salió arrastrándose –

Luego llegaron a un pasillo en donde se veían muchas puertas y en eso caminaron hasta una de ellas.

-hay 12 habitaciones, servicio a la habitación –decía mientras abría una de las puertas revelando el interior de una de las habitaciones que contaban con una cama, buros, ropero y demás cosas.

En eso llegaron a una sala en donde había una gran pantalla de televisión y en frente un gran sillón en donde Susan se sentó y tomo el control remoto para encenderlo y ver un programa que estaban dando en el primer canal que salió.

-un cine y sala de estar, televisión satelital y películas cualquier forma de entretenimiento del planeta –decía Hank mientras continuaba con el recorrido y en eso Susan tuvo que apagar la tele para seguirlos.

-y la mejor parte –dijo al momento en que la chimenea de la mansión se comenzara a elevar para revelar un elevador sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y héroes y a las madres de estos para después todos entrar por este elevador y comenzar a bajar –los niveles inferiores –dijo mientras todos miraban el lugar sub-terraneo por debajo de la mansión de los Avengers y cuando llegaron al final ahora se encontraban en una gran sala con varias máquinas dentro de ella.

-esta es mi parte favorita, la Mansión tiene un Laboratorio más que Avanzado aquí podría inventarse nuevas máquinas o inventos que puedan ayudarles en su trabajo de héroes –

Max solo soltó un silbido mientras miraba todo el laboratorio –este lugar es mi favorito ahora –

Susan, Jessica y Janeth solo rodaron los ojos mientras murmuraban "Nerd"

Después llegaron hasta una gran plataforma para ver por debajo de ellos una gran piscina de agua.

-guau que piscina –dijo Felicia al ver el lugar lleno de agua por debajo de ellos.

-de hecho la piscina está arriba –dijo Avispa al momento en que el agua debajo de ellos se dividiera a la mitad –este es un Hangar completamente funcional con dos prototipos de transbordadores de alta velocidad –y en eso de ese espacio salió una gran plataforma de la cual tenía sobre esta un gran jet de color negro con líneas roja y una gran N roja en el costado derecho y una A también roja en el izquierdo.

-los New Jets –

 **(N.A: no se me ocurría un mejor nombre)**

-armamento, escudos, y velocidades de Mach-8 para los que no pueden volar –dijo mientras veía a todos los jóvenes héroes, aunque los chicos Araña tuvieran los lanza-redes, Susan una cuerda de rapel retráctil y Barthon su motocicleta –igualmente sirven en el espacio –

-y ahora la sala de entrenamiento –dijo Hank mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino fuera del lugar dejando atrás el Jet.

-¿Qué? ¿Un súper Gimnasio? –

Minutos después en un pasillo sumamente oscuro se encontraba Max mientras veía que poco a poco una luces verdes comenzaban a iluminar el lugar, en su Sentido Arácnido se activó y miro detrás de el para ver como varios misiles comenzaron a ir hacia él y usando su agilidad logro eludirlos y estos chocaron y explotaron contra una pared detrás de él, pero justo en eso apareció otro detrás de él y lo golpe en la espalda para luego de explotar ligeramente lo mandara a chocar contra una pared.

-ok, yo y mi bocota –decía mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie y vio más misiles ir hacia él.

Pero en eso apareció Barthon y usando su cadena atrapo uno para después lanzarlo contra otros y hacer que estos explotaran.

Pero después de las paredes salieron más maquinas lanza misiles y ambos se pusieron en guardia preparados.

Mientras que en otra parte del pasillo Susan se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos oscuros y en eso la sala se ilumino y varios tentáculos mecánicos la atraparon.

-no sé porque pero esto es incómodo –dijo la peli blanca al momento de liberar uno de sus brazos y usar sus garras para cortar uno de los tentáculos y después cortar los demás para liberarse.

Mientras que con Jess ella estaba en una carrera de obstáculos eludiendo cada obstáculo y de paso destruyendo alguno que se encontrara y en eso varios muros comenzaron a cerrarse y cuando los que estaban a su lado estaban por hacerlo ella uso su fuerza arácnida para detener el avance de estas.

-[ejercicio terminado] –se escuchó la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. al momento en que todo en la sala de entrenamiento se apagara y las paredes que los separaban se fueran y los 4 jóvenes suspiraban de alivio.

-esta mis jóvenes, es la sala de entrenamiento en donde aumentamos sus habilidades o creamos nuevas, la sala es supervisada por J.A.R.V.I.S. quien define el nivel y tiempo de cada entrenamiento, y descuiden por las maquinas destruidas, se auto reparan –se escuchó la voz de Hank desde la sala de supervisión por medio de un micrófono en donde no solo se encontraban el, también las madres de los jóvenes héroes.

-está seguro que esto sea necesario –hablo Gwen teniendo la oportunidad justo ahora pues los chicos no podrían escucharla –quiero decir, son jóvenes, no saben cómo hacer este tipo de cosas de vengadores –

-descuide Sra. Parker –dijo Janeth mientras se acercaba a ella –los chicos no harán misiones de alto nivel hasta que estén listos, y si tienes que pelear contra súper Villanos serán de bajo nivel –

-eso es más tranquilizador –dijo Gwen dando un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

En eso los chicos entraron a la sala donde estaban los adultos algo agotados, esto era más allá de lo que estaban acostumbrados y se notaba, a continuación caminaron hasta la última habitación cerrada por unas puertas mecánicas y cuando estas se abrieron revelaron una gran sala en donde había una gran mesa con una pantalla en esta.

-esta es la sala de unidad -

-Iron Man debió invertir mucho dinero en esto es impresionante –dijo Felicia mientras todos entraban a la sala.

-y todo esto tiene que ver con esto de los New´s Avengers ¿cierto? –Pregunto Roxanne mientras que Hank y Janeth asentían –y por cierto ¿Qué son los New´s Avengers? –

-bueno eso es fácil, los New´s Avengers serán un equipo de respuesta para las peleas que nosotros no podamos pelear, también es en caso de que algo nos llegase a pasar y así el mundo aun tenga quien lo defienda –decía Hank el motivo de este nuevo equipo de héroes –reunimos a jóvenes héroes sumamente prometedores y los entrenamos y damos misiones pequeñas para que ganen experiencia –y en eso encendió de la pantalla que estaba en la mesa y de esta apareció un holograma en donde había varios videos y datos reunidos de ellos mismos.

-algunos datos son de conocimiento público y algunos otros sobre su comportamiento pero ninguno revela su identidad secreta o afiliaciones familiares o demás –

-así que somos un equipo de respaldo ¿unos Vengadores Junior? –dijo Barthon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-no de hecho, por cierto necesitaran estos –dijo Hank al momento de que Avispa llegara con unos aparatos en mano, eran como unos relojes inteligentes de mano modernos de pantalla plana rojos y en la pantalla había un fondo blanco con las letra mayúsculas rojas –estos relojes son como las credenciales de los Avengers, están ligadas a la red satelital de la Torre Stark, lo mantendrán en comunicaciones de audio y video en cualquier parte…..con señal claro –

Y los 4 tomaron cada uno un reloj diferente y se los pusieron para luego mirarlos.

-lindo, pero que pasa si recibimos una llamada y todo lo ven –dijo Max mientras miraba su reloj, lo que menos quería es que por accidente se supiera su secreto.

-descuida tienen una función especial –dijo Hank al momento de acercarse a Max, le tomara la mano en donde tiene el reloj y oprimiendo un botón de este el reloj desapareciera a simple vista –tienen modo de camuflaje, no será visto a simple vista –

-solo espero no perderlo –

-espere…dijo que los New´s Avengers era un equipo de jóvenes héroes –dijo Jessica mientras levantaba la mano y los dos Avengers asintieron a eso –entonces ¿solo somos nosotros o hay más? –

-de hecho son más, deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento –dijo Avispa mientras miraba su muñeca izquierda como si viera un reloj.

En eso la puerta de la sala fue abierta y por ella entraron varios jóvenes de su edad, uno de ellos peli rojo de ojo azules, tenía puesto unos pantalones azules, botas rojas, una chaqueta de cuero con una estrella roja en el costado derecho, guantes rojos y un tipo de brazalete mecánico en su muñeca izquierda.

Otro también un chico afroamericano con varias líneas negras en su cuerpo como si fueses tatuajes o marcas, tiene ojos marrones y tiene un traje de color negro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo dejando solo libres sus brazos y sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros.

Otro era un chico que parecía un par de años menor que ellos de cabello castaño y ojos negros que tenía un traje por completo negro con unas partes parecida a una armadura amarilla.

Luego una chica de su edad, cabello rubio pálido con un mechón atado en una cinta roja, ojos azules, tenía puesta una armadura plateada por debajo de un traje azul y en su cadera tenia atada una espada.

Y por último un chico un año mayor que ellos, cabello rubio, ojos negros, vestido con un atuendo casi negro, pantalones, botas, camisa, y guantes junto con una chaqueta negra con líneas blancas en los costados y en su espalda tenía un arco y un Carcaj de flechas.

-nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí –dijo el chico de cabello rubio el cual parecía estar aburrido.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto el chico afroamericano.

-¿por qué se nos pidió estar aquí doctor Pim? –pregunto el chico peli rojo al doctor Avenger.

En eso los nuevos chicos notaron a los otros 4 y también notaron que estos los miraban.

-oye Papá ¿Quiénes son ellos? –hablo el chico del traje amarillo y negro mientras señalaba a los chicos.

-Henry Pim, no se señala –dijo la heroína cambia tamaño al niño en modo de regaño hacia el pequeño el cual solo se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado; después de haber costo esa escena rápido los 4 jóvenes héroes llegaron a la conclusión de que los otros chicos eran también los miembros para los Nuevos Vengadores, pero la cosa es ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Cuando el doctor Pim noto que los jóvenes al igual que las madres de Max, Jessica, Susan y Barthon tenían sus dudas de quienes eran cada quien decidió aclarar las dudas de cada uno de ellos.

-muy bien chicos –dijo llamando la atención de los jóvenes héroes –quienes ven en frente de ustedes serán sus compañeros en este equipo de los News Avengers –

-espere –hablo el chico de cabello rubio con expresión de aburrimiento después de escuchar eso ultimo –nos esta queriendo decir que haremos equipo con este grupo de niños –dicho comentario no les cayó muy bien a los chicos – ¿es broma cierto? –

-oye tu eres alguien para hablar…solo eres mayor que nosotros por cuanto…¿un mes? –dijo Susan encarando al chico.

En eso Jessica se puso en medio de ambos para separarlos usando sus brazos y así evitar un pleito –vamos amigos debemos llevarnos bien no creen –y en eso ambos chicos que ella apartaba del otro dieron un paso atrás y ella bajo los brazos –después de todo seremos compañeros no es así –

-la señorita araña tiene razón –dijo el joven peli rojo llamando la atención de Jessica y los demás, y la rubia con poderes arácnidos agradeció tener una máscara para ocultar la mayor parte de su sonrojo –seremos compañeros de equipo después de todo y si ellos fueron elegidos para este equipo fue por algo Francis –

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se morían de la risa tanto Susan como Max al enterarse del nombre del chico arquero –TE LLAMAS FRANCIS –

-ustedes cállense par de idiotas –dijo el chico conteniéndose para no lanzarles una flecha al par de amigos –enserio ¿por qué los recomendaron para este equipo? se ve que son solo una par de chicos que no saben lo que hacen –

-no lo sé Francis, ellos parecen ser grandes guerreros –hablo la chica del otro grupo mientras se acercaba a los chicos para saludarlos –un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Torunn, hija de Thor –se presentó la rubia sorprendiendo a los jóvenes de enterarse de esto último, la hija del príncipe de Asgard, el dios del Trueno, Portador del Poderoso Martillo Mjolnir.

-sí, hola soy el Joven Araña –se presentó el peli negro de poderes arácnidos para luego señalar –ellos son mis compañeros mi hermana la Chica Araña –dijo mientras presentaba a Jessica que aún seguía mirando al peli rojo –nuestros amigos White Cat Girl –y ahora presento a su amiga peli blanca que aun seguía riéndose en voz baja por el nombre de Francis que la miraba con el ceño fruncido –y Ghost Rider –y ahora fue turno de Barthon quien solo levanto la mano con pereza.

En eso el chico afroamericano se acercó al resto de los chicos –mucho gusto, trabajar con ustedes será un honor, hemos escuchado mucho de ustedes en toda la ciudad, me presento soy Azari la próxima Pantera Negra –se presento mientras hacia una ligera inclinación de saludo.

-hola amigos, como ya saben mi nombre es Henry Pim, y soy…. –en eso el pequeño se quedó un minuto en silencio mientras se ponía a pensar en su nombre o tratando de recordarlo –ahora que lo pienso, no tengo nombre de súper héroe –decía mientras se reía y rascaba la nuca.

Y sus amigos solo pusieron expresión en blanco mientras que Max pareció caerse al estilo anime hacia atrás.

-bueno, yo soy el Teniente América, un gusto –dijo el peli rojo.

-hmp…..soy Eagle Eye –dijo Francis de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa por lo impresionante que era su nombre.

-suena como marca de lentes de sol –dijo Max en un susurro a Susan la cual no lo resistió mas y soltó una gran carcajada llamando la atención de todo la de su madre incluida y cuando le pregunto que era tan gracioso le respondió lo que dijo y ella también rio un poco.

-tch….aún no sé por qué los eligieron a ellos para esto –dijo Eagle Eye cruzando los brazos nuevamente.

-bueno Eagle Eye las razones son las siguientes, cada uno ha mostrado tener un gran potencial que puede crecer con el paso del tiempo con el entrenamiento correcto –decía Hank mientras mostraba en el holograma cada una de las noticias que involucraban a los chicos, pero más que otras eran sobre Max siendo el Joven Araña –por no decir que el Joven Araña tiene más experiencia que todos ustedes y también por ser hijo de un Avenger, por razones como esas él será el líder de este equipo –

Tras decir esto último los ojos de Max por debajo de su máscara se abrieron a mas no poder por la sorpresa, el ¿un líder? Si ni siquiera sabía cómo liderar una granja de hormigas, como esperaba que liderara un equipo de jóvenes adolescentes con super poderes, y más teniendo en cuanta que algunos tenían mejores poderes que él.

-sé que te estarás pensando –dijo Hank llamando la atención de Max –por eso tendrás ayuda en liderar al equipo, ya que el Co-Líder ser el teniente América –

-será un honor doctor Pim –dijo el aludido haciendo un saludo militar.

Después de eso digamos que ya todo había quedado claro, Max seria el líder del equipo ahora, los New´s Avengers eran oficialmente un equipo, y tenían que llevarse bien.

O por lo menos intentarlo.

Tiempo después, de regreso en la casa Parker.

Max se encontraba en su cuarto sentado en su cama mientras veía la máscara de su padre.

-papá…no sé si me escuchas….pero si es así, por favor ayúdame con esto –decía mientras veía fijamente el ojo de la máscara en sus manos –no sé cómo ser un líder, y el resto del equipo depende de mí en esto, aunque algo me dice que Aguilita no está muy feliz con esto último…en momentos como este es cuando más necesito un consejo tuyo –

-confía en ti mismo –dijo una voz en la entrada de su habitación y cuando dirigió su mirada allí se encontró con su madre de pie allí mismo –eso sería lo que tu padre te diría –

-¿Mamá?...pero…no sé cómo hacerlo –decía el peli negro mientras dejaba la máscara en su cama –solo soy un novato, comencé a hacer esto hace solo un año –

-bueno tu padre comenzó al igual que tú, no sabiendo nada a los 15 años –dijo Gwen mientras recordaba esos días y se sentaba al lado de su hijo –según el solo hacia lo que él creía correcto sin importar lo que pasara –

-eso lo se….y ¿cómo era el exactamente?, solo sé que inicio casi a mi edad y que era un gran héroe –

-bueno pues... –decía la mujer rubia mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos a su barbilla como pensando – ¿en ese traje apretado que mostraba con exactitud sus músculos? Mmm –

-¡MAMÁ! –grito Max con la cara un poco verde, no quería imaginarse nada de eso que decía su madre –no me refería a eso –

-ya lo sé –dijo Gwen divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo –él era tal y como tu lo eres, un héroe que hace las cosas por los demás que por sí mismo –decía mientras recordaba todas las cosas heroicas que su fallecido esposo había hecho en vida.

-el hacía todo eso por el mismo motivo que tu…..para honrar la memoria de aquel que fue como su padre –

-él nunca se dio por vencido ¿cierto? –

-jamás, aunque hubieron momentos en los cuales alguno pensaría que si lo haría –dijo Gwen mientras recordaba los malos momentos que paso Peter en su vida como super héroe, la muerte del tío Ben, la de su Padre el Capitán George Stacy, la de su clon/hermano Ben Rylle, los sucesos de Civil War, y como casi ella muere a manos del Green Goblin –él fue un gran héroe, y murió siendo uno –

-crees que yo pueda llegar a serlo también…no como Papá pero ser también un gran héroe –dijo el oji azul mientras comenzaba a acostarse en su cama.

-es cierto que en un principio estaba preocupada es que iniciaras a esta edad, y lo sigo estando…pero sé qué harás todo lo posible para seguir vivo y ayudar a los demás, eres igual a tu padre, tienes tu propio nombre para ser alguien grande a tu modo y tienes el nombre de un gran hombre el cual creo la frase de la familia –

"Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad"

Ese lema había sido el lema de su familia el cual su padre ha seguido en honor a la memoria del Tío Ben, así como él lo hacía ahora por su padre.

-gracias Mamá –dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para dormir, mientras que su madre solo comenzó a hacer su camino fuera de la habitación de su hijo.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta dio una última mirada a este.

-(tanto tu padre como yo sabemos que serás un gran héroe en el futuro…el Próximo Hombre Araña) –

Y se retiró.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela.

-así que ahora seremos Avengers por así decirse –dijo Barthon sentado en una mesa atrás de Max junto con Susan la cual se encontraba como que medio dormida.

-pues así parece…..aunque ahora mi hermano tendrá que ser líder –dijo Jessica mientras daba una mirada a Max el cual estaba haciendo apuntes de la clase.

-¿Cómo le harás para ser Líder Max? –pregunto Susan al oji azul de lentes, para que luego este quitara su visita del cuaderno por un momento para verlos.

-en verdad no lo sé…pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo –

La plática hubiera seguido de no ser porque la profesora tuvo que atender una llamada de la puerta para encontrarse con el director y después hablar por unos momentos para que luego el director se fuera.

-muy bien clase hoy tendremos un huevo estudiante –dijo la profesora llamando la atención de todos los cuales se preguntaban que sería este nuevo estudiante –ya puedes pasar –dijo a la persona afuera.

Quien había entrado era una hermosa chica de cabello rojo carmesí tan largo que le llegaba a media espalda y tenía unos preciosos ojos negros y tenía un porte de elegancia y gentileza a su alrededor.

Su vestimenta consiste es unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos largos que le llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas; tiene una falda larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul, tiene una camisa de manga larga blanca con una corbata de color azul y sobre esta tenía una chaqueta de color marrón.

-hola muchos gusto –saludo la peli roja con una voz muy encantadora –soy Rose Evans, vengo de San Francisco mucho gusto –

Tras esa presentación muchos chicos (menos Barthon) quedaron muy embobados por la chica nueva, su cabello rojo muy exótico ya que ese no era un color muy común en estos lugares, a menos que seas un súper héroe pues había heroínas o súper villanas con ese color de pelo, y su porta en verdad llamaba mucho la atención.

-valla que esta chica llama la atención –susurro Susan al lado de Jessica que asintió con la cabeza al ver el estado de todos los chicos del salón –¿tú qué crees Barthon? –le pregunto el oji negro el cual asintió con la cabeza con aburrimiento – ¿y tu Max? –pero no recibió respuesta de este – ¿Max? –

Cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia el oji azul de lentes solo vieron que este tenía la mirada perdida en dirección hacia Rose, y si observaban con suma atención podrían ver como un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas para comenzar a crecer poco a poco a paso lento, y sus ojos por debajo de su gafas obtenían un brillo.

Los demás solo se le quedaron viendo al peli negro durante un rato preguntándose qué le estaría pasando, pero digamos que ya se hacían una idea al ver como este miraba a Rose.

 **Un nuevo equipo, nuevas aventuras comienzan, y ¿un Nuevo Amor?, que mas pasara en el camino de este joven héroe, en el próximo Capitulo:** **Un Día Como Cualquiera… ¿cierto?**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y recuerden dejen reviews con sus opiniones y o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


End file.
